Trickster
by IShipItAllAndThenSome
Summary: Michael and Lucifer are the ones loved best until Luci falls; then everyone mourns his straying and loves Michael more. Raphael is the most hardworking and respectable. Nobody loves Gabriel best. Thor is the bright son, golden and glorious. Baldur is levelheaded and respectful and strong. Nobody loves Loki best. Who else would befriend the loneliest archangel, or a frigid Trickster


**So. Anyone else notice how we never see real!Loki in Supernatural? And how Baldur was so weird around him? I just think that Gabriel, the youngest of the Archangels, the little brother never really taken seriously, and Loki, who was never the favourite, who stood in the shadows and was so clearly loved less - they would have had a connection, a kindredness that meant Loki would let him play "Loki" and Gabriel would be his friend, moreso than anyone on Asgard. Not to say that the rest of the Asgardians didn't love Loki, but he was never so brightly shining in their eyes as Thor. He was always half Thor's shadow, and that's not fair. It's never fair to pick one child to love best, and it happens all too often. **

**So this is just two redheaded step children, two forgotten little barnacles clinging to the hull of their families' ships, taking care of each other. **

* * *

**Trickster**

"Here," Loki said, smiling. He smoothed a hand down Gabriel's neck and the curve of his skull, smooth dark locks spilling down his shoulders. "See, now; we're identical. My own brother could not see through this." His smile faltered, and Gabriel patted his shoulder, the Trickster God's own dimples mirrored back at him in a sympathetic wince.

"Baldur will be there," Gabriel said, straightening his suit. "I know how you miss him; you can really go to this one, you know. Stopping the Western apocalypse, killing the angels - it's right up your alley."

"Ah! Problems with your sweet little goddess?" Loki teased, fixing his lapels. "Perhaps you should let me work your glamours henceforth. You always dress so... shambolically. Jeans and t-shirts and olive drab - you look homeless."

"Hey!" Gabriel laughed. "I like something comfortable. Besides. Suits are complex, and Kali may be all hands, but she's not so very interested in waiting to unwrap this Christmas present."

Loki snorted, rolling his eyes. "Surely, Gabriel. _All_ Hindu goddesses ache for someone dressed like a filthy vagrant."

Gabriel bumped his shoulder, snickering. "I'm sure all Asgardian women want to tap some string bean in Armani."

"They prefer blond lunkheads, muscle-bound and... scruffy." Loki wrinkled his nose. "Like _Thor_. Understandable; he's more... _masculine."_ He sneered, hiding.

"Sounds like they want Winchesters. Annoying little snots; tried to kill me last week. Bloodied stake and everything; they thought I was a Trickster - minor, demigod style. Like a baby cosplayer of you."

Loki snickered. "No trickster could replicate my might. I am burdened with a glorious purpose." He shook his head. "Not glorious enough, though, for the Allfather to appreciate. One-eyed favouritist."

Gabriel shrugged. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, I'm pretty sure Kali's leaving me for Baldur."

Loki frowned, placing a hand on the back of Gabriel's neck - unaware that he was mirroring his own beloved brother's affectionate gesture. "He deserves to be savaged by bilgesnipes. I'll slap him when next I see him."

Gabriel chuckled. "You remembered to bring me some of your mom's bjórr? It's great with brownies."

"Were you human, you'd have been poisoned by sugar millennia ago." Still, Loki, opened his palm, an oak cask appearing. "Mother hugged me when she gave it to me; I assume she meant for he who drank it to receive it."

"You gonna hug me, Mama Bear?" Gabriel quipped, grinning as he hefted the cask on one shoulder.

"Close your mouth, Archangel, lest all the honey in that bjórr compels flies to fill your gullet," Loki bit back, beaming. He hugged the angel close, and Gabriel squeezed him tightly before, impishly, he ruffled Loki's hair.

Loki yelped, hands flying up to his head and smoothing it down frantically. "By the _Norns,_ Gabriel, you're worse than_ Sif!_"

Gabriel chuckled. "G'wan, string bean. Go... I dunno. Blow up a major city or turn all the rain into chocolate milk. Ooh! That one. I want chocolate milk rain."

Loki rolled his eyes and waved good-bye as he stepped through the worlds; Gabriel, wearing an illusion of his friend's skin, flew to the Elysian Fields' Motel.

* * *

**So. Yeah. That was that. I seem incapable of not making references to MLP:FiM now, so THANK YOU FOR THAT LILY AND HER TRAMPS ASDFGHJKL**

**Okay. I'm cool now. Please review!**


End file.
